


Sherlock is a girl's name

by RemsyCanterville



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Anderson Is An Idiot, Awkward Crush, Body Dysphoria, Case Fic, Depression, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Homophobia, Internal Conflict, LGBT+ pride, Love at First Sight, M/M, Pansexual John, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Trans Character, mtf sherlock
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-01 04:29:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12148644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemsyCanterville/pseuds/RemsyCanterville
Summary: No existe el amor a primera vista. Claro que no.Y ya no estaba en edad para esas tonterías.Pero... ¿Por qué demonios su corazón latía tan rápido?.De repente, había olvidado cómo respirar.Oh, mierda.





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba leer un fic así. Entonces escribí uno xD  
> Comenten y dejen kudos, mi pequeño corazóncito se los agradecería ✨

Pateó una pequeña roca y se ajustó la mochila en los hombros. Arrastró sus pies, uno delante de otro cuando tropezó y cayó de rodillas al suelo, para su humillación, una bonita chica de ojos grises pasó justo a su lado. Su rostro se sintió caliente e intentó incorporarse. Se sacudió la ropa, se aclaró la garganta y fingió que nada había pasado. La chica rió por lo bajo y continuó caminando.

John quedó estático en su sitio y la miró embobado, sus piernas flaquearon y sintió que había olvidado cómo respirar.  
John sacudió la cabeza y apresuró el paso. No valía la pena si no la volvería a ver.

Este tipo de deslices, a su edad y con su reputación eran vergonzosos. No era un niño de primaria, por el amor a Dios, y había salido con un montón de chicas (especialmente porristas voluptuosas). Se frotó el rostro con ambas manos y contó hasta diez.

Intentó pensar en Mary —su actual objetivo—. Mañana la invitaría al cine y olvidaría a esa encantadora desconocida.

El camino a casa se le hizo largo y pesado, la mochila en sus hombros se sentía como una carga exasperante que no podía llevar por más tiempo.

El sonido de los autos a un lado de la carretera eran suficientes para ahogar sus pensamientos.

Llegaría a casa; comería lo más rápido posible; terminaría la tarea y se encerraría en su cuarto toda la noche. Trataría de hacer el menor contacto posible con su familia, y así, sólo así estaría en paz

Estuvo allí, de pie, frente a la puerta. Tomó el pomo entre sus manos y lo deslizó, conteniendo la respiración. En la sala estaba su mamá, sentada frente al televisor con una botella en mano. No la saludó y trató de pasar desapercibido detrás de ella. Fue a la cocina a buscar algo para comer y se encontró con Harry escribiendo furiosamente en su celular.

—¿Y papá?

—No sé. Acaba de salir— contestó ella—¿Podrías cubrirme esta noche?

—¿Para qué?

—Quiero ir a un concierto.

—¿Con quién?

—Clara.

John la miró con la ceja levantada.

—Sólo... compórtate, por favor. Y nada de chicos— Harry rió por lo bajo y guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo— Te debo una.

—Háblale a Mary de mí.

—¿Sobre la vez que orinaste en tus pantalones viendo una película de terror?

—Oh, por favor, tenía siete años.

—Sí, pero le diré que fue este año— John la miró con una sonrisa de burla— Bien, bien. Lo haré, pero no prometo nada. Es mayor que tú, ¿Lo sabías?— Él sólo puso los ojos en blanco y caminó hasta su habitación.

Su recámara se sentía pequeña, sofocante, pero era su lugar en el mundo, su espacio personal. Ahí podía ser quién quisiera, olvidarse de todo y de todos. Sacó su libro y sus cuadernos.

...

La computadora de John era un asco, las teclas se trababan y la pantalla se apagaba porque sí. La reiniciaba cada tanto, y cada vez que lo hacía, tenía el temor de que la laptop simplemente no se vuelva a encender. Por eso pasaba más tiempo utilizando la consola de videojuegos de segunda mano —Que estaba seguro de que era alguna versión pirata—. Nunca se quejó, John Watson era un chico sencillo. Harry también lo era, hasta que llegó a la pubertad y cambió. Si antes no eran cercanos, ahora mucho menos. John no era cercano a nadie en su familia. 

Bostezó y continuó jugando. Harry estaba preparando la cena y su mamá estaba viendo alguna telenovela.

Escuchó unos portazos, unos pasos pesados y un par de gritos. John gruñó, puso su juego en pausa y se colocó los auriculares.

Se dedicó a pensar en la chica de hace unas horas y sonrió como idiota, pero se desanimó cuando se dio cuenta de que —probablemente— jamás la volvería a ver. Tal vez si investigaba...

Recordó que ella llevaba puesto un uniforme de uno de esos colegios costosos de mujeres. (Harriet había insistido en inscribirse ahí, pero la pensión de militar de su padre no alcanzaba). 

Sally Donovan estudiaba ahí, podría hablar con ella y... No, Sally lo detestaba.

No entendía por qué esa desconocida había llamado tanto su atención. No era normal que eso ocurriera. Tenía a todas las chicas que quisiera tener con sólo guiñar un ojo— Modestia aparte, pero era verdad— Por eso ya no le llamaba la atención tener novia, todo era lo mismo, tanta perfección abrumaba.

Pero la belleza exótica de esa chica era cautivante, un misterio que quería— necesitaba, resolver. (Por Dios, el escribir poemas lo estaba volviendo verdaderamente cursi).

Alguien tocó su puerta.

—¿John? Papá quiere que vengas a cenar.

—Dile que voy enseguida.

—Apúrate, por favor— dijo Harry angustiada. No contestó y unos minutos después ya estaba en la mesa. 

Henry Watson tenía la mirada fija en  su plato de comida, su esposa, Ella se sirvió vino en un vaso (ya no quedaban copas) y Harry usaba su teléfono con una sonrisita floreciente en el rostro. John comió varios minutos en silencio.

—¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy, hijo?— John asintió y se encogió de hombros. El silencio se mantuvo presente. 

Fijó la vista en el cuello de su padre, vio una pequeña marca de un labial rojo que su madre jamás usaría. Apretó el vaso entre sus dedos, tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de romperlo.

—Muchas gracias por la comida. Estaba muy buena, Harry— Se levantó de golpe y no pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. 

—Aún no terminas de comer.

—Siéntate. Nadie se levanta de la mesa hasta que todos terminen de comer— murmuró Henry. El silencio era sofocante, ninguno de los que estaban sentados en la mesa se miraban a los ojos. John estaba mareado, se sentía enfermo, fuera de lugar. Miró a Harry, quien brillaba como faro en medio de la oscuridad y mantenía una sonrisa soñadora y la mirada perdida. La envidió. Harriet Watson siempre estaba sumergida en su pequeño mundo, del cual él no formaba parte. Admiraba la habilidad de su hermana para desconectarse de la realidad e ignorar los problemas.

Él también lo intentó, por supuesto que lo hizo, pero las cosas no resultaron tan bien como esperaba. No era tan sencillo como ella lo hacía ver. Eso sólo lo hacía sentir un poquito más miserable.

(...)

Estaba sentado junto a Mike en una clase que no le importaba en lo más mínimo pero de la que tenía que prestar atención. La noche pasada no pudo dormir de la preocupación ya que Harry había vuelto muy tarde a casa y ebria. Su mamá casi la descubrió, por lo que tuvieron que abortar la misión y ella tuvo que subirse —a duras penas y de forma escandalosa— a la habitación de John.

Fue horrible, porque Harry estaba en verdad muy ida y tenía miedo de que terminase ahogándose con su propio vómito. Quiso reprenderla pero ella lo evadió y dijo que era la última vez que lo hacía.

Sí, justo como el mes pasado. Ya no sabía ni para qué seguía perdonándola.

Siempre fue muy débil en ese sentido.

En un momento dado de la mañana, Mike y Percy comenzaron a dejarlo de lado y charlar entre ellos (Joder, estaba demasiado distraído como para prestarles atención) Al parecer se ofendieron, porque Percy le lanzó bolitas de papel que aterrizan en su cabello.

Y John sólo les lanzó un leve vistazo por encima del hombro y un gruñido. Las mañanas siempre lo ponían de pésimo humor.

—Hey.

Era como la quinta vez que Mike le llamaba la atención.

—Nos van a sacar si siguen así.

—¡Entonces haznos caso!

Suspiró y dejó caer su lápiz en su pupitre.

—Lo lamento. Mala noche.

—¿Entonces no podrás?— preguntó Percy. John parpadeó rápidamente.

—¿Eh?

—Acabo de invitarte a mi casa. Tres veces. Qué demonios.

—Eh, no puedo. Quiero tirarme a mi cama y dormir— dijo John y recostó su cabeza sobre su cuaderno. 

El timbre sonó justo antes de que el profesor les llamara la atención. John y Mike vivían en la misma calle, Percy se desviaba una esquina antes. Por ello levaban caminando juntos desde el tercer año de primaria.

—Jugaremos videojuegos toda la noche— Comentó Mike mientras caminaban por el parque Compré papitas y soda. Tenemos que aprovechar, es viernes.

—Son unos malditos nerds— contestó John riendo— Mejor. En serio, estoy muy cansado. Quizás vaya más tarde, pero no creo poder aguantar demasiado.

Percy bufó.

—¿Estuviste saliendo otra vez? Desde que te volviste Capitán no paras de presumirnos tu vida social.

—Fue Harry— dijo con el ceño fruncido— Nunca les presumí mi "vida social"

—Uy, sí. Bueno. Vamos a tomar helado antes de que las cosas se pongan feas.

John, Mike y Percy atravesaron el parque en medio de bromas, hasta que John apartó la mirada y la vio caminando de espaldas.

Jesús, se sentía patético. 

Sus piernas temblaron y sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa. La chica de los ojos grises llevaba un estuche de violín en las manos y su mochila en el hombro. Mike se volteó por el abrupto silencio y alzó ambas cejas, interrogando a John con la mirada, pero él no contestó y siguió adelante.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Estás rojo.

—¿En serio?— se tocó el rostro con las manos y se maldijo internamente.

—Lo que sea. Iré a pedir los helados para ustedes también, malditos flojos, como muestra de mi gratitud por ayudarme a copiar en el examen. ¿Qué sabores quieren?— dijo Percy.

Los ojos de Mike brillaron.

—Chocolate, oreo y vainilla—contestó rápidamente.

—No soy millonario. Te traeré de chocolate—Mike bufó— ¿Y tú, John?— Él no respondió —¡Watson!

—¿Eh?— reaccionó— Vainilla, creo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada cuando Percy abandonó el lugar. John seguía mirando a la chica disimuladamente, y Mike intentaba descifrar el repentino cambio de su amigo.

—Es la chica— razonó. John negó con la cabeza rápidamente.

—No. Sólo tengo mucho sueño y mi cerebro está en modo automático.

—Sé cuando te pones en modo automático. Ahora ve y pídele su número. Tiene nuestra edad.

—Quiero ir en serio con Mary— protestó.

—Tiene quién sabe cuántos años más que ti. No tienes oportunidad con ella.

—La edad es sólo un número.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si te dijera que quiero salir con tu hermana?— John arrugó la nariz y Mike sonrió.

—¿Lo ves? Ahora ve y hazlo, que cuando te pones así me das miedo— John gruñó— ¿Tienes vergüenza? ¿Qué pasó de John-tres-continentes- Watson?

—¡No cuenta si fueron novias por internet!— dijo Percy cuando llegó con el helado. Mike lo miró con reproche y él se encogió de hombros. Mike le dio a John unas palmaditas en el hombro y él corrió detrás de la chica misteriosa— ¡Espera, tu helad-...!— Mike siseó.

—Nunca lo sabrá.

—¡Pero lo compré para él!

—Perdió su oportunidad, tráelo aquí antes de que se derrita— Percy rió.

—Tú, manipulador de mierda. Este fue tu plan desde el principio— Mike se encogió de hombros.

—El fin justifica los medios.

...

John se armó de valor y respiró hondo. Se arregló el cabello con los dedos y puso su mejor sonrisa, aunque a mitad de camino fue perdiendo la motivación y la ansiedad empezó a deteriorar su ánimo.

Se detuvo. La chica volteó y frunció el ceño.

Lo miró durante un largo rato de una forma casi analítica y él enrojeció más y tembló un poco.

¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Y sólo se quedó ahí, estático sin poder acercarse un poco más o poder voltearse siquiera y salir huyendo. Ella volvió a su camino y apartó la vista. John se sintió ridículo y avergonzado y fue hacia Mike y le sacó su helado. Percy rió y John refunfuñó.

—¿Qué-...?

—No quiero escuchar de este tema de sus bocas ni una vez.

...

Estaba ahí en su cama, recostado mirándo al techo y escuchando música en un volumen demasiado alto y tratando de ignorar los gritos de Harry. Ella estaba desde hace quince minutos tocando la puerta y llamándolo. John no contestó porque no accedería a cubrirla de nuevo. Ya estaba hasta arriba de eso. Su teléfono vibró y él gruñó.

"Fiesta a las 10 en mi casa. Es por el cumpleaños de Molly. ¿Irás?"

Faltaba una semana para el cumpleaños de Molly, pero Greg siempre encontraba una excusa para festejar.


	2. Sherly Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actualización cada viernes uwu

Sherlock se secó las lágrimas del rostro y tiró el cigarro al piso, le dio unas cuantas pisotadas y se alisó la falda. Luego soltó una risita. No le gustaba llorar, pero las nuevas píldoras hacían cosas raras con su estado de ánimo.

Odiaba esto, era un asco. Pero era un mal necesario.

Mycroft se había burlado  por sus cambios de humor tan repentinos y ella había hecho una rabieta por eso. Ahora estaba algo avergonzada. Daba igual, no se rebajaría a pedirle perdón a ese gordo idiota.

Entró a la sala e ignoró a Mycroft haciéndole ojitos a Lestrade en el sofá. Garfield era amable, pero no le agradaba que se la pasara irrumpiendo en su casa como si no tuviera nada más que hacer con su vida. Además era casi como de su edad —mucho menor que Mycroft, por cierto— y eso le ponía los pelos de punta.

Podía oler el pollo asado que su mamá estaba haciendo para la cena. No quería comer, pero Mummy se preocupaba si no lo hacía.

En estos últimos, todo lo que comía iba directamente a sus muslos (y trasero) y eso la descolocaba un poco. Efectos del estrógeno, supuso. Aunque creyó que ya había superado esta etapa hace meses.

Su habitación estaba en el segundo piso, al fondo de pasillo. La más alejada de la casa. La pared estaba forrada con papel tapiz y había un candelabro en el techo. Demasiado glamoroso para ella, pero sus padres se habían entusiasmado. 

Y Carajo, cuánto rosa.

El que fuese una chica no significaba que estuviera obsesionada con el rosa.

Escondió su cajetilla de cigarros bajo su cama y conectó su teléfono. Dentro de dos horas tenía que tomar el inhibidor de testosterona y los estrógenos.

—¡Sherly, sácate el uniforme y ven a cenar!— la llamó su padre desde las escaleras. Ella tomó una bocanada de aire.

Su armario estaba lleno de vestidos y ropa que sus padres le habían comprado con más ánimo del necesario.

Se puso la primera blusa y shorts que encontró mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

Se observó un rato en el espejo. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Los casi dos años de tratamiento y las diversas cirugías dieron su resultado.

Volvió a escuchar a su padre gritando por las escaleras.

—¡El pollo se enfría y tu mamá se está poniendo intensa!— lo escuchó  reír y ella bufó.

Bajó las escaleras de mala gana y cuando llegó al comedor se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que Gerald seguía en su casa y que estaba sentado en el comedor, observando a Mycroft con una sonrisita boba (Justo como Mycroft observaba al pollo que estaba sobre la mesa. Era hilarante).

—Lestrade— saludó, tomando asiento al lado de Mycroft.

—Hey.

Su madre empezó a servirles la comida y a charlar con su padre sobre algo que no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—¿Entonces puede ir?— preguntó Lestrade en un punto. Sherlock parpadeó rápidamente.

—Oh, claro, está bien que mi niñito salga a socializar. Estar tanto tiempo encerrado no le hace bien a nadie—

—Sherly también puede ir. Bueno, si quiere.

—¡Sería magnífico!— contestó Violet sonriente. Sherlock inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Dónde?

—Una fiesta en mi casa por el cumpleaños de Molly. 

—No, gracias— espetó volviendo a comer. 

—Vamos Sherly. Habrá mucha gente de nuestra edad y será divertido. Te lo prometo.

—No me gustan.

—¿Las fiestas?

—No. Las personas.

—Esa es mi frase, hermanita.

—Púdrete Mycroft.

—¡Sherlock! Eso fue grosero. Pídele perdón a tu hermano— Lestrade y su padre rieron. Ella enrojeció luego de maldecir internamente.

—Lo lamento— gruñó entre dientes. Mummy sonrió complacida y tomó un sorbo de su jugo.

—La señorita Hooper estará muy desilusionada si no vas a su fiesta. Estuvo hablando de ti todo el día— comentó Mycroft con una sonrisa burlona oculta detrás de su vaso de jugo.

Y Sherlock frunció el ceño. Por alguna razón, Molly se había encaprichado con ella desde que la vio hablando con Lestrade y la había estado siguiendo desde ese entonces. Supuso que querría que fueran amigas pero en verdad no la soportaba a ella y sus estúpidos dramas sobre chicos.

Aunque era de ayuda en ocasiones, porque su hermano tenía acceso a la morgue de Bart's. Sherly había usado su encanto más de una vez para poder ingresar a ese lugar y conseguir cosas para sus investigaciones. El hermano de Molly era un idiota al que se le caía la baba por un par de movimientos de pestañas y una sonrisita.

Que predecibles eran todos. Por eso no tenía amigos.

Mycroft tuvo suerte y de entre todos encontró un pez dorado que lo mantenía entretenido. Eso era repulsivo, pero se querían. 

Al parecer el gordo no era tan asexual como proclamaba. (Los escuchó una vez a media noche cuando sus padres estaban fuera. Jesucristo, se traumatizó por una semana)

—Deberías ir— dijo su padre. Sherlock apretó los labios—Te pasas todo el día en tu habitación. Tal vez así hagas amigas.

—Ya tengo una.

— Cuando viene a casa la echas a los quince minutos.

—La detestas— contestó Mycroft. Lestrade le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

—Es su cumpleaños. Irás— Sentenció Violet. Y cuando ella decía algo nadie podía contradecirla—E iremos de compras. Necesitas un vestido nuevo.

En eso tenía razón. Pero detestaba ir de compras. Le traía pésimos recuerdos.

…

Sherly se acomodó el cuello del abrigo y su bufanda. Violet la esperaba al otro lado del centro comercial.

A ella le gustaba recorrer sola, su madre estaba de acuerdo con eso. Quedaron con que se encontrarían a las tres en punto en la cafetería de siempre. 

Eran las dos y media. Cargó sus bolsas con cuidado. Era sábado y había un gran evento de videojuegos en una tienda del que acababa de enterarse, por lo tanto había mucha gente. Eso la ponía un tanto nerviosa. Sólo esperaba que…

Muy tarde. Sus antiguos compañeros de colegio estaban detrás suyo.

—¡Oye, rarito!— Sherlock suspiró y siguió con su camino— ¡Te estamos hablando! ¿Eres sordo, acaso?

Una mano le tocó el hombro. Ella apretó los dientes y su rostro enrojeció.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Vamos, “Sherly”— dijo Anderson— Sólo queríamos saludarte. Y saber qué pasó de ti. 

—¡Es verdad! Las clases están muuy aburridas desde que te fuiste, muñequita— Era Jim Moriarty, el idiota de último año al que detestaba, pero al mismo tiempo era el único que se dirigía a ella con los pronombres adecuados.

—¿No tienen nadie más a quién molestar?— preguntó, cansada.  Y oh, demonios, ella podía sentir que sus ojos estaban llorosos. 

Carajocarajocarajo.

Desde que empezó el tratamiento sus sentimientos y reacciones se convirtieron en algo casi imposible de controlar.

—Todos son aburridos— contestó Moran y la miró de arriba a abajo— Vaya, en verdad pareces mujer. Lástima que tienes pene—

Ella gruñó.

—Soy.Una.Mujer. El que tu poco desarrollado cerebro aún no pueda procesarlo no es mi problema. Tampoco el que necesites un estímulo extra molestando a otras personas para compensar el hecho de que tus padres se están separando y que Moriarty te esté haciendo dudar de tu heterosexualidad.

—Estás muerto, Holmes—Se abalanzó contra ella y estuvo a punto de pegarle un puñetazo, hasta que Jim lo detuvo. Anderson rió por lo bajo— Mis padres no se están separando.

—El cuello de tu camisa y el estado de tus zapatos no dicen lo mismo.

—Espera. Espera. ¿Lo estoy haciendo dudar de su sexualidad?— Jim sonrió con perversión y volteó hacia Sherly. Ella asintió y rodó los ojos— ¿Eso es cierto, Sebby?—

—Oigan chicos, eso es gay.

—Gracias, Anderson, ahora acabas de bajar el coeficiente intelectual de toda la ciudad.

—Cállate, imbécil desviado. ¿Por qué no te aceptas de una vez? Eres h-o-m-b-r-e.

—Muchas gracias, ahora acabas de bajar el IQ de todo el continente.

Ella sólo sostuvo las bolsas con fuerza y se alejó de ahí. Jim y Sebastian estaban demasiado ocupados mirándose como para percatarse. Anderson le sacó el dedo medio y elevó una ceja.

De la tristeza había pasado a la rabia. Estaban en pleno siglo XXI y aún existían cavernícolas. Quién lo diría.

Estuvo tentada a volver, comentarle a Anderson sobre la infidelidad de Sally y sobre su problema con la  eyaculación precoz. Pero era una dama (Bueno, en realidad se moría de las ganas pero lo diría en otra ocasión, tal vez en la fiesta de Molly, si es que por desgracia se los encontraba por ahí).


	3. 3. Alcohol y humo

Eran las nueve de la noche y ni Harry ni su papá aparecían. John estaba por arrancarse todos los pelos de su cabeza. Su madre no hacía nada más que mirar la televisión, indiferente. Su padre vendría en poco tiempo y si Harry no volvía las cosas se pondrían difíciles. 

—¿No te dijo a dónde fue?— Ella negó con la cabeza. John se removió en su lado del sofá, sacó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de su hermana por millonésima vez. 

"Su llamada será derivada a un buzón de voz, puede dejar un mensaje-"....

No era un buen momento para entrar en pánico, pero Harry no contestaba desde las ocho de la mañana, cuando fue la última vez que la vieron. Apretó la mandíbula y se colocó una mano debajo del mentón.

—¿Segura que ya le hablaste a Clara?— Ella volvió a asentir— ¿Y a sus otras amigas?

—Harry no tiene otras amigas— habló por fin, su garganta estaba algo ronca—Siempre fue una antisocial. No sé qué le está pasando. Nunca supe qué problema tiene esa niña.

John suspiró. "Su problema eres tú". Se tragó sus palabras.

—Papá se enfadará.

Ella no volvió a contestar otra vez y mantuvo su mirada fija en su telenovela. La quiso odiar, pero se dio cuenta que eso no tendría sentido. Fue a recoger su chaqueta y las llaves de su motocicleta.

—Iré a buscarla— probó suerte otra vez y al no oír respuesta se encogió de hombros.

La escuchó reír por algo que no llegó a entender del todo. Él le lanzó un rápido vistazo antes de desaparecer por la puerta e ir por su moto.

El viento de la ciudad golpeaba su rostro y las farolas iluminaban tenuemente las calles. El barrio era peligroso por las noches, por ello trataba de no establecer contacto visual con nadie.

Decidió ir a la casa de Clara, supuso que había una mínima posibilidad de encontrarla ahí.

Tocó la puerta una vez, en unos minutos apareció por ella una mujer de mediana edad con una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro.

—¡John, Querido! ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Él le devolvió la sonrisa, incómodo.

—No quiero molestarla ni nada, pero… ¿Está Harry aquí?

La sonrisa de la señora se torció, transformándose en una mueca.

—¿No estaban en tu casa? Mi hija me dijo que pasaría la noche con ustedes.

—No es por preocuparla, pero Harry no aparece desde esta mañana.

La madre de Clara abrió los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Tenemos que llamar a la policía— dijo angustiada. John negó con la cabeza.

—No deben estar lejos, sólo...—

—¡Es de noche! Deben de tener hambre, frío y… Ay Dios, ¿Y si están en peligro? Escuché que hay muchos traficantes de órganos y que buscan jovencitas saludables como ellas. Vi un reporte en el canal treinta sobre un muchacho que despertó en una bañera… ¡Sin un riñón! y en la pared estaba escrito con sangre “Bienvenido al mundo del sida”. Mi Clarita es muy joven y necesita sus dos riñon-...— John la interrumpió, ambos estaban a punto de tener un jodido ataque de histeria.

—Cálmese, Señora. No creo que estén en problem-...— El sonido del teléfono ahogó su voz. La señora fue corriendo a atender y le hizo una seña a John para que la siguiera.

—¿Diga?... Oh, Sí. Está bien… ¿Podría pasarme la dirección?...¿Fianza, dices? ¿¡Cuánto!? ¡Pero de seguro no hici-...! Oh, tiene razón. Lo lamento mucho, señor. No, No, no volverá a pasar— John frunció el ceño— Suenas estresado. Tengo una receta excelente de un té que puede ayudarte para los nervios, creeme, mi bisabuela -que en paz descanse- era médica naturista… Sí, sí ¿La conoces?...¿Eh? Fueron envenenamientos accidentales, cariño, no era su culpa que el chakra de las personas no correspondieran con el tipo de yerba qu-...— Ella soltó un jadeo de indignación—¡Me cortó en la cara! Que grosero.

—No me sorprende— susurró y luego se mordió la lengua.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada, Nada. ¿Qué pasó?

—No es grave. Sólo están en la cárcel— soltó, como si fuera lo usual. John se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—¿¡No es grave!? ¿¡Qué no es grave, dices!?— Respiró hondo, para intentar tranquilizarse— A la mierda.

—Cuida tu lenguaje, jovencito.

—¡Me importa tres hectáreas de pene mi puto lenguaje!— Su expresión cambió al ver el rostro pálido de la mujer— Lo lamento. Estoy nervioso.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Por favor.

…

—Tendrás que pasar la noche aquí.

—¿No pueden pagar la fianza?

Harry tenía un vestido que había prestado de Clara y el maquillaje de los ojos algo corrido. John se cruzó de brazos.

—Y tendrás que hacer servicio comunitario.

—Lo sé. Ya me lo dijeron— ella rodó los ojos—No le digas a papá.

—No soy mayor de edad. No puedo sacarte de aquí.

—Mamá.

Él suspiró.

—¿Qué le digo a papá?

—Sólo dile que me quedé a dormir en la casa de Clara. Lo entenderá.

—Una última vez. Y quiero explicaciones.

"Débil". Se reprochó mentalmente, pero sacudió la cabeza para dejar su mente en blanco.

—Le dije a mamá que estaría en casa de Clara y volvería a las una— John parpadeó rápidamente— No sé si me escuchó, pero me dijo que sí. Luego fuimos a una fiesta, de la nada llegó la policía y arrestaron a unas cuantas personas, incluyéndonos. 

—¿Me prometes que sólo fue eso?— Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, que John sabía que utilizaba para manipularlo. Era demasiado temprano, las fiestas generalmente ni empezaban antes de las nueve. Algo ocultaba.

—¿No confías en mí?

—Lo hago. Pero esto ya fue demasiado. Tienes prohibido salir hasta vacaciones. Nada de fiestas, nada de encuentros, nada de ir a “estudiar” a la casa de nadie. ¿Me entendiste?— Harry rió entre dientes.

—No eres nadie para decirme qué hacer. Soy tu hermana mayor.

—Pero tengo más influencia con papá.

—Eso es machista.

—Es la verdad. Y papá es el machista— Harry resopló— Me debes una por salvarte el trasero— ella no contestó. Le hizo recordar un poco a su madre—Vendré con mamá para recogerte mañana. Tienes suerte que es sábado y no hay clase.

—Fuera de aquí.

Quiso gruñir, pero se contuvo. Volteó y dejó a su hermana ahí. Esperaba que Henry aún no estuviera en casa.

Estaba cerca de la salida cuando vio a la chica del parque hablando con uno de los guardias.

—No. No puedes— lo escuchó decir. John se acercó disimuladamente. Ella refunfuñó y volteó, pero antes de marcharse le lanzó una mirada de odio al hombre, quien ni se inmutó. 

La siguió a la salida.

—¡Hola!— La chica se sobresaltó y volteó sobre sus talones.

—¿Qué quieres?— John luchó por no bajar la vista. Aclaró su garganta.

—Sólo quería...—hizo una pausa— Charlar contigo. Te veo todos los días en el parque y me parecíste interesante.

Ella lo miró con curiosidad.

—Nunca te he visto.

—Tu voz es gruesa— contestó sin pensar. Luego abrió grande los ojos y negó con la cabeza—Lo siento. Soy un idiota. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—No me dejan entrar a una escena del crimen. Es obvio que es un asesinato, no un suicidio. El hombre no tenía motivos para suicidarse, en cambio mantenía un amorío con su secretaria, su esposa se enteró y contrató un sicario para no mancharse las manos. ¡Se ve desde el espacio!

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—La mujer hablaba de su esposo en tiempo pasado. Una hora después de encontrado su cuerpo y ya había aceptado su muerte. En general la gente tarda semanas en aceptarlo.

—Dijiste que tenía una aventura con su secretaria…

—La mujer tenía una pulsera demasiado costosa para su sueldo. Sólo alguien con un gran poder económico podría regalar algo como eso. No era un anillo, tampoco un collar, lo que indica la falta de compromiso de la relación. Y luego, el anillo de matrimonio del hombre está sucio en todas las fotos de los periódicos y revistas. No ha Sido pulido en años. Puedes ver el estado de un matrimonio en el anillo.

—Eso fue genial— Ella se quedó en silencio y sus ojos brillaron.

—¿En serio?— preguntó con un tono de voz un poco más bajo. Él sonrió.

—¡Por supuesto!

—Gracias, supongo.

Un teléfono vibró. John tocó su bolsillo, pero no era el suyo.

La vio mirar la pantalla con desagrado y suspirar dramáticamente.

—Tengo que irme— se reacomodó la bufanda y sonrió— Mi nombre es Sherlock Holmes— Le lanzó un guiño. John quedó estático en su lugar.

( ...........)

Estaba acompañando a Percy mientras se escapaba de sus compañeros del equipo de rugby. Él comenzó a hablar de un videojuego que acababa de estrenarse y sobre cómo sobrevivió a 23 niveles el fin de semana haciendo un maratón en su casa.

No le sorprendía, siempre hacía lo mismo.

Pensó en cuánto le gustaría poder perder su tiempo así. Soltó un suspiro.

—¿Y Mike?

—No quiso venir. No lo pude convencer.

—La última vez lo lanzaron a la piscina— Percy rió y tomó un trago de su cerveza.

John miró a su alrededor. Aún era temprano, la gente reía, el ambiente estaba ameno. Aunque había perdido de vista a Molly desde hace una hora.

—¿Me traes otra cerveza?— preguntó Percy.

—Ve tú.

—Me da una horrible flojera. Apúrate.

John miró su latita vacía de cerveza.

Fue a la barra, agarró dos latitas y pudo ver a Mary hablando con una de sus amigas. Se encogió de hombros y volteó para volver junto a Percy.

Observó el lugar una vez más. En el sofá estaba Greg junto a un muchacho que jamás había visto y a su lado estaba Sherlock.

Estaba hermosa.  Él Sonrió. Ella Tenía los brazos cruzados y la cabeza hacia atrás en una expresión de aburrimiento total.

Debatió si ir a saludarla mientras permanecía parado en media de la sala con una expresión de atontamiento.

Sintió una mano sobre sus hombros y volteó. Percy le arrancó la lata.

—Tardaste demasiado.

—Consíguete una novia— contestó John. Percy rodó los ojos.

—Vete a la mierda.

—Iré a saludar a Greg. ¿Vienes?— John giró la cabeza sobre su hombro, pero su amigo tapaba su campo visual.

—Le debo diez dólares. Te espero en el patio. Hey, hablando de eso. ¿Haz visto a Molly?

John negó con la cabeza. Cuando Percy se fue, Molly se había sentando junto a Sherlock. Y hablaba con ella, o más bien monologaba porque Sherlock sólo asentía ocasionalmente con su cabeza. 

—¡Greg!

Estaba algo ebrio, no demasiado. Sólo bebía por encajar. La cerveza de daba asco.

—John— respondió adormecido, colocó un brazo detrás del otro muchacho, rodeándolo en una especie de abrazo— ¿Ya conoces a Mickey?— 

El muchacho frunció el ceño y se apartó un poco.

—Mycroft Holmes, mucho gusto— le extendió la mano. John correspondió de forma torpe— Deja de llamarme así— regañó a Greg entre susurros. Él rió e hizo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Por qué no? Eres mi ratoncito—dijo arrastrando las palabras y le tocó la punta de la nariz.

—¡Eso es asqueroso!— Sherlock gruñó. Se estremeció, como si estuviera profundamente asqueada.  
Molly le dió un codazo y sonrió apenada.

—Hola— saludó a ambas— Felíz cumpleaños, Molly.

—No es mi cumpleaños.

—Lo sé. Nunca está de más felicitar a alguien.

Molly rió porque no supo cómo responder a eso.

No podía estar parado ahí durante toda la noche, observando a Sherlock quien observaba a la pareja a su lado con asco. ¿Sería homofóbica?

Sacudió la cabeza y se marchó.

El novio-o-lo-que-fuese de Greg era Holmes, aunque no era muy parecido a Sherlock. Supuso que eran hermanos. O primos, daba igual.

Estaba hacia la puerta cuando volvió a mirar hacia el sofá. Sherlock ya no estaba. Suspiró.

Buscó a Percy. Tampoco lo encontró en ningún lado. Estaba desorientado y solo. Era tiempo de marcharse.

Caminó hasta la salida, sin despedirse de nadie. Fue a buscar su motocicleta que estaba estacionada junto a uno de los muros exteriores de la casa.

Sherlock estaba ahí, apoyada y fumando un cigarrillo.

—Hey.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Hola.

—¿Qué haces?— ella lo miró con una ceja levantada. 

—¿No es obvio?— John sonrió de lado y se recostó junto a ella.

—¿Me das uno?—Ella le pasó uno de sus cigarros y su encendedor—Así que… ¿Greg y tu hermano?

—¿Quién?

—Greg Lestrade.

—Ah, Gerald. Es un imbécil. Pero todos lo son.

John rió por lo bajo y prendió su cigarro.

—Nunca te dije mi nombre. Me llamo John Watson. Soy-...— Sherlock lo interrumpió.

—Eres capitán de un equipo de rugby, pero en verdad odias jugarlo. Estudias en un colegio privado gracias a una beca; tienes una madre ausente y un hermano menor que te causa muchos problemas. Ayudabas a tu padre a reparar autos y vives en una zona peligrosa— Soltó ella, luego maldijo por lo bajo.

—Cómo demonios sabes todo eso. ¿Alguien te dijo sobre mí?— Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo deduje. Es simple. 

—¿Cómo?

—Tu camiseta está mal planchada, lo que sugiere que lo hiciste tú. Lo que me da dos opciones. Madre ausente o fallecida. Los pantalones son nuevos. No pareces el tipo de persona que se preocuparía demasiado por su aspecto personal, por lo tanto no los compraste tú, sino tu madre. Los padres no compran ropa, por ende esa posibilidad queda descartada. Una madre indiferente pero a la que le gusta aparentar. Ahora, tu hermano. Estabas en el Scotland Yard, no fue a causa tuya, obviamente. Si sumamos eso más al comportamiento de tu madre es lógico asumir que tienes un hermano menor conflictivo, tal vez adolescente. Tus manos revelan que te dedicabas a trabajos pesados. Tu moto es vieja pero tiene muchas refacciones. Un Tiro en la noche y salió bien, por lo que veo.

—Dijiste que juego rugby.

—Te lastimaste y tienes una pequeña cojera cuando caminas, casi imperceptible. Te sacaste la chaqueta de tu equipo apenas al llegar y pareciera que la estás ocultando. No te relacionas con nadie del equipo. Demasiado fácil. Ah, y lo de la zona peligrosa es por la navaja que llevas en el bolsillo izquierdo. Lo que también indica que eres zurdo. Son conclusiones que cualquiera puede realizar pero son demasiado tontos para no hacerlo.

—Vaya, eso fue… increíble.

—¿En serio?— volvió a preguntar— Eso no es lo que la gente suele decir.

—¿Qué dicen, entonces?— Ella sonrió, John también lo hizo.

—Vete a la mierda— Rieron, aunque no causaba tanta gracia. John se preguntó por qué, si la inteligencia de esa chica era extraordinaria. Tal vez la gente en verdad era imbécil—¿Acerté en todo?

—No es menor… En realidad es unos cuantos años mayor que yo. Y es mujer. Se llama Harriet. Le decimos Harry, de cariño. ¿Puedo llamarte Sherly?

—Demonios, siempre hay algo.

—¿Puedo?— ella asintió distraída.

—Como dije, siempre— bufó. John puso el cigarro en su boca. Tosió un poco—¿Tu primera vez?

—...No.

—¿Tratas de impresionarme fumando?— Él bajó la cabeza para ocultar sus mejillas enrojecidas. La luz de la luna resaltaba los ojos grises de Sherly, sus labios pintados de rojo y su vestido negro le daban un toque misterioso que le quedaba de maravilla. Se descubrió a sí mismo mirándola por demasiado tiempo y apartó la vista.

—¿Qué opinas de los Beatles?

—¿Los quién?— John abrió la boca para contestar, pero la volvió a cerrar rápidamente.

Las luces se apagaron, incluida los faroles y las de las demás casas. Se escucharon gritos provenientes del interior de la casa de Lestrade. Había humo saliendo de la puerta principal.

Los gritos eran desgarradores.


	4. 4. Rompecabezas

Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Ambos estaban apoyados por la pared, y cuando oyeron los humos, el griterío y las alarmas tuvieron que apartarse. Era un caos, la gente corría de un lugar a otro, atropellándose para intentar escapar de las llamas.

Vio a John marcar al 999. Sherly se mantuvo en su lugar, buscando a Mycroft o a Lestrade con la mirada, incluso a Molly, pero sólo vio humo. Moriarty y Morán estaban entre la multitud, la camisa de James estaba manchada, Sebastian lo sostenía con una mano, con la otra tapaba su nariz con la ayuda de su camiseta.  
Ella entornó los ojos, se tapó la nariz y se alejó lo más que pudo, pero aún podía ver la casa de Lestrade.  
Llegaron los bomberos. Sherly quiso encontrar una explicación. El fuego fue demasiado sorpresivo, rápido. Posiblemente provocado.

El humo no tenía un olor habitual, era más bien químico, sólo que por la mezcla no pudo identificar el olor.  
John estaba mirando a todos lados con desesperación, ella lo tomó del hombro y lo arrastró detrás de un auto.

—Fue provocado.

—¿Qué dices?

—Una bomba casera. Necesito investigar—murmuró.

—¿Vas a entrar?—ella asintió— Estás demente.

—No eres la primera persona que me lo dice. De seguro tampoco la última—contestó cortante.

Caminó, dándole la espalda, aunque lo escuchó dar unos pasos más adelante.

—¡Espera!

—¿Sí?—Ella se cruzó de brazos. Él miró hacia arriba para poder verla a los ojos. Lucía intimidante, los tacones la hacían ver mucho más alta. Luego sonrió—¿Estás seguro?

Él se irguió por inercia al recordar la educación casi militar que recibió por parte de su padre.

—Muy seguro.

—Has recibido heridas, hecho cosas que ningún chico de tu edad jamás ha hecho, has atravesado por situaciones difíciles. ¿Verdad?

—Por más de las que debería.

—¿Te gustaría pasar por unas cuantas más?

—Ay, Dios, sí— La siguió, aunque fuese una locura y probablemente se arrepintiera después.

El humo seguía presente, pero con mucha menos densidad. Habían unos cuantos oficiales del Tarde frente a la casa. Lestrade estaba usando una manta para el shock al igual que Mycroft.

—¿Crees que alguien se lastimó?— preguntó John en un susurro. Sherlock lo miró de reojo.

—Supongo. Sabremos eso mañana. Hay ambulancias.

—Los padres de Lestrade aún no llegan—dijo. Luego suspiró—¿Cómo entraremos sin que nos vean?

—Nadie vigila la puerta trasera. Todos están concentrados en el frente—Lo tomó de las manos y lo guió por detrás de los autos. Pudieron escuchar voces y susurros. Sherly se detuvo abruptamente—Escucha.

—...Fue causado por un cigarrillo. Cayó el la cama y ahí fue donde comenzó el fuego.

Sherly continuó caminando, resopló. Había tantas lagunas en esa declaración. ¿Por qué todos son tan flojos, tan ineptos?

Ingresar fue lo más fácil. Tal y como había dicho, no había Absolutamente nadie en el patio trasero. La puerta no estaba cerrada, pero estaba medio calcinada.

En la cocina habían unas cuantas botellas en el suelo. La mesa estaba negra y el suelo estaba cubierto de ceniza.  
Avanzaron por la sala para ir directo al dormitorio donde se supone que se inició el incendio.

La mayoría de los muebles estaban a medio quemar y todo estaba negro.   
Tenían poco tiempo para investigar antes de que volvieran.

Se juró nunca más volver a ponerse tacones, eran una tortura innecesaria.  
Haría una nota mental sobre eso, y que John parecía como un pequeño cachorrito fascinado por cualquier palabra que dijera. Era adorable de cierta forma.

La presencia del muchacho era reconfortante. Se sentía extrañamente a gusto. Jamás le había sucedido eso con nadie antes.   
Le gustaba mucho cuando él halagaba su inteligencia, nadie solía hacerlo, por ello no sabía cómo responder.

Gracias John. También considero tu intelecto a pesar de ser inferior al mío agradable y tu compañía gratificante.

No sabía si se lo tomaría como insulto, así que prefirió quedarse callada.

—Está hecho un desastre. Te apuesto a que sus padres van a matarlo.

—No lo creo— contestó. Eso le parecía muy drástico. Parpadeó rápidamente y miró a John con curiosidad—¿Por qué lo harían?  
Él sonrió con ternura. Las mejillas de Sherlock enrojecieron.

—Es una hipérbole.

—¿Hipérbole?

—Cuando alguien usa una exageración para remarcar... algo que quiera explicar. Lo dimos en primaria. ¿Ustedes no?

—Probablemente lo borré.

—¿Borrar?

—Mi mente es como un disco duro. La gente llena el suyo con tonterías y después se les dificulta llegar a la parte importante—contestó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de Lestrade.

La cama estaba calcinada al igual que las cortinas y un librero de madera que estaba al costado. El techo también era de madera y habían botellas derramadas en el suelo, por lo cual la teoría de los inspectores tendría sentido. El alcohol ayudaba a propagar rápidamente el fuego, pero Sherly estaba segura de que algo andaba mal. Ella sabía distinguir perfectamente una explosión de un incendio.

Y el olor del humo... Ácido nítrico mezclado con algunos componentes, un poco de glicerina...Ahí estaba. Nitroglicerina. Mezclado con pólvora era dinamita.

—Tiene sentido.

—Hay algo que no corresponde— contestó Sherly—No tengo tiempo para explicarlo. Los ductos de ventilación. Fíjate—John miró el que estaba al lado de la cama.

—Está derretido.

—El fuego vino de ahí. ¿Dónde se conectan?

—Depende. En mi casa en el sótano.

—Es una casa antigua. Por lo tanto debe seguir el mismo patrón que la tuya. Así que... Vayamos ahí. Apúrate John, y usa la linterna de tu teléfono. No puedo ver nada.

John lo hizo y la siguió. Sherly sonrió de lado y se debatió si sacarse los tacones para poder caminar mejor o...  
Nop. Ser más alta que John la hacía sentir poderosa.  
Pero, de todas formas, cualquiera era más alto que él.

Apenas entraron al sótano encontraron un barril carbonizado. Sherly se acercó rápido y se agachó. En medio del metal estaba pintando una carita sonriente con spray amarillo.

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sabía!—se levantó de un salto y tomó a John por los hombros—¡Una bomba, John! Es magnífico.

—¿Pero quién?

—No lo sé—espetó. Dio media vuelta y le lanzó otra mirada al barril

Repasó en su memoria a todos los invitados de la fiesta y lo descartó uno por uno.

Moriarty tenía la camiseta manchada, ahora que lo recordaba; las marcas del antebrazo de Morán indicaban que había cargado algo pesado durante mucho tiempo. Pero... si fueron ellos. ¿Cómo demonios habían metido-...?

Ah. El barril era del tamaño similar a unos cuantos barriles de cerveza más que estaban en el comedor. Probablemente los habían hecho pasar por cerveza y los habían metido a la casa-Vamos. Tengo a unos sospechosos en mente. ¿Sabes dónde vive Sebastián Morán?

—No lo conozco—ella gruñó.

—Caminaron derecho. No los perdí de vista. Si nos apuramos podremos alcanzarlos.

Comenzó a correr y John ladeó la cabeza—¡Apresúrate!

Sherlock trazó el mapa de Londres en su palacio mental. Calculó las posibles variantes de atajos que Moriarty pudo haber tomado, las últimas dos cuadras terminaban con callejones sin salida y si tomaba en cuenta la velocidad de una persona normal al caminar (cinco kilómetros por hora, pero menos considerando que ambos estaban notablemente heridos)

—¡Espera!—Jadeó John. Sherly volteó rápidamente—Tengo moto. Sube.

Ella se reprochó internamente su vestuario. Hubiera ignorado se su madre.

Se subió lo más rápido que pudo a pesar de lo incómodo que fue por el vestido.

Se aferró a la espalda de John. Las calles estaban llenas de autos, pero ningún sólo transeúnte. Se sentía sin esperanza, porque las probabilidades de encontrarlos eran mínimas.

—Es imposible que hayan llegado más lejos. No tenían vehículo, tal vez alguno de los dos vive en este vecindario o-...

—Moriarty tiene dinero, Morán también. Jamás vivirían en un lugar como este—contestó ella, desanimada.

—Podemos voltear por alguna de las calles otra vez.

—O podemos ir a los callejones. Tal vez estén ahí—Ella percibió el desconcierto de John y suspiró. Tampoco estaba segura, pero encontrarlos era su prioridad.

El primer callejón estaba vacío, para el segundo decidieron bajarse de la motocicleta para investigar mejor. John la seguía, abrazándose a sí mismo para combatir el frío de Londres.Sus pasos hacían eco, retumbando en las paredes y ahogándose en la oscuridad.

John abrió la boca para hablar, pero Sherlock presionó su dedo índice contra sus labios. Le señaló una parte alejada del lugar, casi cubierta por unas cuantas cajas que se encontraban ahí y una escalera para incendios.

Habían dos personas, demasiado juntas. Demasiado para tratarse de una simple conversación.

Sherlock se acercó se ellos sigilosamente y los alumbró con la linterna de su celular.

—¡Lo sab-...! Lo lamento, continúen con lo suyo.

La pareja de jóvenes la miraron con horror. Ella se alejó dando zancadas. John estaba aguantando la risa.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Ambos estaban frente se la motocicleta. Sherlock tenía una mano debajo de la barbilla y el ceño fruncido. John sólo la miró, en silencio. Podría quedarse así, mirándola durante todo el tiempo del mundo, memorizar todas sus expresiones, contemplar su suave y pálida piel, sus labios, sus pestañas oscuras y la galaxia que eran sus ojos. Estaba tan absorto que ni se dio cuenta que una esfera rodó hasta sus pies. John se agachó y miró con curiosidad. Sherly abrió grande los ojos.

—Ni se te ocurra mover eso.

—No iba a hacerlo—se defendió. En la parte frontal de la esfera metálica estaba grabada una cara sonriente con pintura amarilla.

—Salgamos de aquí. Es una bomba, de humo tal vez, esas cosas son molestas.

—¿Se rinden tan rápido?—Ahí estaba. Ambos voltearon por el sonido. Moriarty tenía un traje negro, Sebastián una camiseta y Jeans. No había rastro de que hubieran salido de un incendio- Papi está aquí, niños. ¿Lograron resolver el acertijo?

—¿Cuál?— Moriarty miró a Sebastian sobre el hombro. Él sonrió inquieto.

—Oh, Sherly Holmes, esperaba mucho más de ti, preciosa. Lo sabía, eres tan aburrida, tan simple. Tu mente no se compara se la mía.

—Pusiste la bomba en el sótano junto al ducto de ventilación, había una cara pintada y todo estaba colocado muy descuidadamente. Quien lo colocó es un idiota al que atraparan en una semana— ella sonrió— A ver cómo funciona tu "mente superior" en la cárcel.

Él volteó hacia Sebastian, colocó una mano en su pecho y lo miró ofendido.

—¿No seguiste el plan? ¡Idiota!— se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Jim resopló teatralmente y se giró sobre sus talones—Lo que sea, Sherly, cariño mío. Esta fue una pésima presentación y penosamente poco elegante. Me disculpo por ello. Iré al grano. Hay doce bombas distribuidas por la ciudad. Suerte con eso- dijo con fastidio—Sebby, cariño, llévame a tu casa que necesitas tu castigo.

Sebastian tiró la ceniza de su cigarro y tomó a Jim por la cintura. Ambos observaron como ellos se subieron en un auto deportivo y se marcharon, lo que tomó se John por sorpresa.

—Tenían auto. Nos equivocamos.

—Tú te equivocaste—contestó evasiva.

—¿Tienes frío? Te puedo prestar mi chaqueta—Ella no respondió—¿Iremos a advertir esto a Scotland Yard?—Ella negó.

—Llévame a casa y prepárate John. Tenemos un rompecabezas que armar.


	5. 5. Retorcido [Parte I]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS EL TIEMPO PASÓ TAN RÁPIDO? Oh, por todos los cerdos. Lo siento por la espera XD.

John pateó una roca. El camino a la escuela siempre terriblemente aburrido, en especial porque Percy y Mike siempre iban en metro. Él, como siempre, era el único que iba caminando. Algún día tendría su propio auto. No podía usar su motocicleta para ir al colegio porque era vieja y gastaba demasiado combustible. De todas formas, no tenía que caminar demasiado.

—¡John!— Volteó al escuchar su nombre. Sherly Holmes corría desde el otro lado de la calle, vestida con su uniforme de colegio.

—¿Hola?

—No hay tiempo para eso. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Dónde? Tengo clases.

—Las clases son aburridas. Vamos John. Necesitamos idear un plan para atrapar a Moriarty— John la siguió sin dudarlo. Tenía un excelente promedio y una sola vez no haría daño, esperaba.

No tenía ni la más mínima idea de a dónde se dirigían. La chica tenía la mirada perdida en el piso y fruncía constantemente el ceño. Intentó iniciar conversación, pero ella respondía con evasivas y palabras al azar. Ella abrió grande los ojos y lo miró.

—La primera bomba la colocó en la fiesta, sin embargo no tenemos alguna pista de dónde habrá puesto la segunda. No está buscando vengarse de alguien, sólo está aburrido, lo que vuelve a este asunto aún más complicado— murmuró.

—¿Dices que sólo hizo esto sólo porque estaba aburrido?

—Es un psicópata. Sé cómo trabajan— John suspiró.

—La policía me interrogó. Mis padres me castigaron y ya no puedo salir a ningún lugar— dijo John— Intenté hablar con Greg pero no contesta el teléfono. ¿Sabes lo que pasó con él?

—Está en el hospital. Tuvo una quemadura de segundo grado en el pie— contestó— Me sorprende que nadie haya muerto.

—Lo sé— contestó. Ambos Continuaron caminando en silencio—No tienen dinero. Tardarán años en recup-...

—Mycroft tuvo un ataque de solidaridad y le dijo a los padres de Jeff que se encargaría de los gastos— ella torció el gesto— Dejó ver un poco de su corazón entre tanta grasa— John rió. Ella sonrió un poco—¿Tienes hambre?

John sonrió cohibido. No tenía dinero para ir a desayunar.

—No gracias.

—Yo invito— ella se encogió de hombros.

—¡Te lo pagaré luego!

—No seas ridículo. No hace falta— contestó— Hay una buena cafetería a unas calles de aquí. Me gusta el té que preparan pero la camarera es una metiche. Una vez interfirió con una investigación que estaba planeando desde hace semanas.

—Supongo que estás pensando en trabajar con Scotland Yard cuando termines de estudiar, ¿Verdad?

—No lo sé. Todos son unos idiotas. No trabajan bien conmigo.

—Eres adorable.

—¿Acabas de decir eso en voz alta?

—Lo siento.

—Está aquí. Vamos.

Tomó a John de la muñeca y lo arrastró hasta dentro del local. Speedy's. Jamás lo había visto, debía ser un lugar nuevo. Sherlock se sentó en una de las mesas que daban vista a la ventana.

—¿Cómo es que te conoce?— preguntó John. Sherly jugueteó con sus dedos por sobre la mesa.

—¿Moriarty? Ehm… es algo… complicado de explicar. Pero somos rivales. Es mi archienemigo— John la miró con curiosidad.

—¿Archienemigo? No existen… los archienemigos en la vida real. Las personas normales no los tienen.

—¿Qué tienen la gente normal en sus vidas normales?

—Amigos… gente que les agrada; gente que no les agrada. Novios, novias— Sherly abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por la camarera.

—¿Ya decidieron que ordenar?

—Un té Earl Grey para mí. ¿John?

—Eh, lo mismo, supongo. Y un bizcocho de chocolate. ¿Tienen bizcochos?— La chica asintió y lo anotó en su libreta.

—¿Algo más?

—Nada más. Gracias— contestó Sherlock rápidamente y con una sonrisa falsa— Que odiosa. John esperó un momento para contestar.

—¿No tienes novio?

—No. Esa no es mi área— John quedó en blanco en un momento y abrió la boca para luego volver a cerrarla.

—¿No tienes novia? Lo que está bien, por cierto.

—Sé que está bien. Y no. Esa tampoco es mi área.

—¿No estás en una relación?— volvió a insistir. Sherlock lo miró con hastío.

—No. No estoy en una relación.

—Oh. Estás soltera. Como yo— Él sonrió y se relamió el labio inferior—Bien.

—John.. me halaga tu interés pero me considero casada con mis estudios.

—N-No. ¡No estoy invitándote a salir! Sólo tenía curiosidad.

—Lo que sea. No tenemos ninguna pista de Moriarty. Tenemos qu-...

—Aquí traigo sus órdenes— la camarera puso las tazas sobre la mesa mientras mascaba de forma exagerada una goma de mascar.

—Gracias— dijo John. Sherly no tocó su té y sólo vio como John empezaba a comer.

—No hay forma de saber dónde están colocadas las bombas si no explota la primera.

—Debemos evitar que exploten— murmuró.

El teléfono de Sherlock vibró. No reconocía el número.

—¿Hola?— nadie contestó. Entonces probó otra vez—¿Diga?

De fondo se escuchó un click y luego una serie de golpes— código morse. Maldita sea. John. Anota lo que voy a decirte—

John buscó rápidamente el celular de sus bolsillos y lo sostuvo de forma torpe—A.S.U.R.A. L.A.U.R.I.S.T.O.N.G.A.R.D.E.N.S—La llamada se cortó y John inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Asura?— preguntó confundido—Lauriston Gardens es una calle, creo. Está cerca de aquí.

—Basura. Contenedor de Basura. Debemos buscar un contenedor de Basura en Lauriston Gardens.

Ella se levantó sin tocar su café y rápidamente le dejó un billete de diez dólares a la camarera. John la siguió, dejando su té a medio tomar.

Salieron apresurados y Sherly se detuvo en medio del camino.

—¡Taxi!

…

Durante media hora estuvo viendo como Sherly buscaba algo que ni siquiera sabía qué podría ser en todos los contenedores de basura en Lauriston Gardens. Era una escena hilarante y por un momento se preocupó por su salud mental.

—¡Fantástico!— sacudió una bolsa de plástico con un teléfono desechable dentro— Lo tenemos, mi querido Watson.

—¿Cómo sabes que eso es de Moriarty?— Ella lo señaló.

—¡Amarillo!

—Okay...— susurró, poco convencido. Ella sacó el teléfono de la bolsa impermeable y lo prendió. Cuando lo hizo, un montón de mensajes empezaron a llegar, todos del mismo contacto.

Eran puntos y rayas. Seguía siendo código Morse.

—¿Código morse? ¿Es en serio? ¿Habiendo mejores formas de codificar un mensaje? Hasta un niño explorador podría resolverlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Esto obviamente debe ser obra de Morán. Moriarty debe estar ocupado planeando otra cosa. Algo más grande.

Ella lo resolvió en un minuto.

20-16-19-17-5-20-1-5-14-5-12-7-9-13-14-1-20-9-16.

—¿Son números de teléfono?

—Son letras. Cada número representa su ubicación en el abecedario.

—Entonces... Qué dice.

—Sorpresa en el gimnasio. Tenemos que alertar a la policía ahora mismo.

—¿Estás segura que es ahí? Porque hay muchos gimnasios y-...

—Ellos estudian ahí. Yo estudiaba ahí. Él quiere jugar conmigo, por lo tanto es obvio que es ahí— John sacó su teléfono—¿Qué haces?

—Voy a avisar a la policía.

—No puedes. Sospecharán de ti. Llama desde un teléfono público y habla en un tono grave.

Él asintió y fue a uno que estaba en frente. Ella sacó el teléfono desechable y lo tomó entre sus dedos.

"Misterio resuelto. Más fácil de lo que creí. Ya avisamos a la policía—SH"

"Era sólo para probarte, cariño. 2 bombas explotarán por día. Tienes 4 horas para encontrar cada una. Ya encontraste la primera. Suerte ;) xxx —JM"

—Necesito más pistas— susurró. Y como si Moriarty lo hubiera oído, se envió una imagen de un cuarto vacío. Blanco, piso de madera e inmaculado, sobre él había una mochila azul— Fantástico. Puedo trabajar con eso. Vamos a casa, John.

—¿Eh? ¿Dónde?— Ella caminó casi sin escucharlo y llamó a un taxi con la mano.

John se sentó a su lado, bastante confundido aún. Todo en relación a Sherlock Holmes era bastante confuso.

—¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

—¿Dónde vamos?

—A mi casa— contestó con obviedad. John abrió la boca y la cerró rápidamente.

—¿Para qué?

—Armar el rompecabezas.

—¿Nos conocemos hace menos de un día y ya me llevas a tu casa?

—¿Tiene eso algo de malo?

—Podrías ser una asesina serial— ella curvó los labios en una sonrisa cómplice.

—Podría… hay bastantes pruebas en mi contra y sin embargo sigues aquí.

—¿No te dirán nada tus padres?

—Están trabajando. Normalmente Mycroft tendría su gordo trasero pululando por ahí mientras el idiota de su 'novio' lo persigue para conseguir un poco de su atención pero, ya sabes, están muy ocupados en el hospital o algo así ahora.

John suspiró y miró la ventanilla. Repasó todos los eventos que ocurrieron en las últimas veinticuatro horas. Había sobrevivido a una explosión, evitado otra, había sido interrogado por la policía y se había embarcado en una especie de aventura suicida con una chica que aún no había terminado de conocer y que estaba seguro de que no andaba bien por el piso de arriba (La había seguido como cachorrito desde el principio, por lo tanto, él tampoco tenía todos los tornillos en su sitio).

El juego estaba en marcha.


	6. 6. Retorcido [Parte II]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Está sin editar por falta de tiempo :c  
>  PD: Cambiaré el día de actualizaciones a domingo, porque los viernes nunca puedo ;-;

Se supone que tendría que estar estudiando para su examen de historia, pero esa materia nunca le llegó a importar del todo. Ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer. (Debería dejar de arrastrar al pobre de John en sus arrebatos, pero él no parecía ni quejarse) También se supone que ella no tenía amigos. Pero... ¿Cómo demonios podrías saber si alguien era tu amigo o no? ¿Tendría que proponérselo? Esa cosa de relacionarse con los demás era confusa.

—John.

—¿Hmm?— volteó hacia ella, se relamió los labios.

—¿Quieres ser mi amigo?— preguntó. Realmente no estaba segura de cómo funcionaban las cosas fuera de su familia.

(Lo que recordaba de interacción con otras personas era Mycroft llamándola lenta y los niños burlándose de ella, excluyendola por ser diferente). Lo escuchó reír por lo bajo y no supo si su propuesta tuvo éxito hasta que la miró a los ojos y lo notó sonrojado.

—Claro, ¿Por qué no?

Bien, ahora tenía un amigo. Sonrió victoriosa y volvió su vista a la ventanilla. John la miró por un rato más para volver a girarse.  _Déjate de banalidades_ se regañó luego de pensar más tiempo del necesario sobre John y sus ordinarios ojos azules.

Él no la trataba diferente, no la miraba por sobre el hombro; no la recriminaba por su forma de ser. (Hasta ella lo hacía a veces, también sus padres cuando el ritalin no era suficiente). Sólo esperaba, por primera vez, poder sentirse normal.

—¿Qué dices sobre la foto?

—No lo sé, no había demasiada información.

—Parecía el piso de un hospital— Ella asintió. El chófer les indicó que ya habían llegado al destino, ella le pagó diez libras. John se encogió de hombros y no levantó la mirada. Ella rodó los ojos y lo tomó del brazo.

—Sé lo que estás pensando. No hace falta.

—Me hace sentir mal.

—No tiene porqué. A ti te falta dinero, a mí me sobra— lo miró de reojo y se arrepintió- Lo siento, no fue lo que quise decir.

—Bien.

—Bueno.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que entraron en la sala, John le dijo que tenía una casa muy bonita y ella no supo cómo responder.

Lo llevó hasta su habitación. Él lucía nervioso. No es como si ella quisiera hacer cosas con él. No. Definitivamente. Las hormonas eran algo desesperante.

—Vaya...—dijo una vez que abrió la puerta—Es como un destello de rosa.

—Fue idea de mi madre. Es muy necia— Ella se sentó en la cama, él se quedó parado. Sherly le indicó que se siente y John lo hizo con miedo. Estaba tenso.

—¿Tocas el violín?

—¿Ah?— preguntó. Estaba tan distraída que no se percató de que John seguía hablando.

—Tienes un estuche junto a tu cama.

—Sí. A veces.

Y En definitiva no estaba consciente de que la rodilla de John estaba pegada a la suya, no. No era momento para tonterías, por el amor al método científico. La fotografía. Tenía que concentrarse en eso.

Pero luego se percató de que John no había podido terminar su desayuno -culpa suya- y que probablemente tendría hambre o algo así. Mycroft siempre tenía hambre, supuso que todos los hombres siempre debían tener hambre. Lo que sea.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? Podemos buscar algo en el refrigerador. Bueno, si quieres— se encogió de hombro y sacó su teléfono. La imagen resplandecía bajo su mirada.

—No, gracias— miró alrededor. No era la primera vez que una chica lo invitaba a su dormitorio, pero sin duda era la primera vez en la que resolvía un crimen en vez de tirarsela—Me imaginaba tu habitación... diferente. Con algo más de negro, no sé—ella rió.

—En verdad el rosa no es mi color favorito. Hace unos cuantos años mi habitación sí tenía mucho negro.

—¿Por qué la cambiaste?

—Por culpa de mis padres— repitió. No dijo nada más. Aún era demasiado pronto para decírselo, tampoco sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

—Oh— soltó de repente. Ella dirigió su mirada hacia él, rápido—¿Eso es real?

Señaló a Bobby que descansaba tranquilamente sobre su librero, junto a un par de libros y una vela aromática.

—Es un amigo mío— John se sobresaltó— cuando digo amigo-...—no terminó la oración porque era patético por donde se lo viese _._

Él sacudió la cabeza, restándole importancia.

Su teléfono volvió a vibrar y ella contestó, John se acercó más hacia ella para oír la conversación.

—Hola, dulzura. ¿Alguna vez te dije que soy impredecible?— una voz robótica sonó desde el otro lado de la línea, luego un estruendo.

Ella quedó petrificada, John la miró alarmado.

—¿Qué...?

—Sorpresa.

Colgó. Sherly se alejó el teléfono de la oreja y lo miró.

—Ese maldito psicópata— se quejó. John escuchó ambulancias, Sherly apretó la mandíbula.

 


End file.
